1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to micro electromechanical structure (MEMS) fabrication and, more specifically, the present invention relates to the fabrication of a high frequency beam resonator. In particular, the present invention relates to frequency adjustment of the high frequency beam resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
As microelectronic technology progresses, the need has arisen for smaller and higher frequency resonators for both signal filtering and signal generating purposes among others. The prior state of the art used discrete crystals or devices that generate a surface acoustical wave (SAW) for their desired functions. As miniaturization of devices progresses, the discrete crystals and SAW generating devices become relatively larger and therefore much more difficult to package. For example, discrete devices limit the size of the overall system to larger configurations and they are more expensive to produce and to install.
Once a resonator is fabricated, process variances may cause a given resonator to have a frequency that is not within preferred range for a given application. For such out-of-range resonators, if another use therefor cannot be found, the resonator must be discarded as a yield loss.
What is needed is a MEMS resonator that overcomes the problems in the prior art.